Possessive
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Japan witnesses an amusing moment between a possessive American and a popular Australian. Initiated by, who else? France of course. ::America/Australia::


**Title:** Possessive

**Fandom:** Hetalia

**Summary:** Japan witnesses an amusing moment between a possessive American and a popular Australian. Initiated by, who else? France of course.

**Pairing/s:** America/Australia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor am I making any profit whatsoever

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** Just a short story. I'm rather fond of Australia at the moment and although I adore Canada/Australia, I wanted to try my hand at another pairing. Please go easy on me; I'm just doing a little experimenting. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Boredom and lack of inspiration was the bane of any manga artist's existence.

But it was something Japan never had to worry about. Why would he? After all, at every world conference, his fellow nations would provide him with endless inspiration. His biggest concern was being overcome with too many potential plots that he would not know where to start.

The creation of computers and laptops, however, have made things so much easier for him. It was the perfect disguise and allowed him the chance to observe his surroundings without anyone realising they were indeed being observed. No one would ever look twice at someone typing away quickly on their computer, looking calm and professional.

The trick was to position himself so he only had to glance over the top of his screen to watch those around him.

On the surface, this meeting appeared to be like any other – America and England where arguing, Italy was eating pasta, Greece was sleeping, Switzerland was threatening to shoot France, Russia was silently intimidating the Baltic nations and Germany was trying to maintain some kind of order while the other not mentioned nations talk amongst themselves, ignoring him.

Once you look past all of that, though, you find something very interesting.

The little quirks, the subtle conversations, the looks across the crowded room, the pouts when a certain someone wasn't focusing all their attention on them. Not to mention the arguments about who was going to be sitting next to whom.

His favourite, of course, was all the hidden tension of the sexual or jealous kind.

Oh no, not between America and England like everyone would assume. They truly saw each other as brothers. And don't get him wrong; watching two very 'Tsundere' people argue was cute and amusing, and great material references for any manga he was working on in private.

There was another type of tension coming from America. The possessive and jealous kind. And it was Australia whom seemed to be the cause of such intense feelings.

Japan didn't know the full story, but had heard bits and pieces regarding the two. The main thing, though, was that America and Australia were in a relationship. And politics had nothing to do with it. It was a personal and romantic one.

Well, that was what he could deduce from England's rants about them being sickly cute together.

Another piece of information he discovered was that it was supposedly a secret relationship. Although Japan was not sure who, exactly, they were keeping their relationship hidden from. Or why.

Not that it concerned Japan too much. Studying secret relationships was also so amusing and inspiring.

It was rare to find Australia at such conferences, though. Mostly because he found them tedious and boring, and would rather be spending his time elsewhere. The beach, probably. That, and he hated enclose spaces and sitting still for long periods.

When he did participate, though, he got along with the other nations quite easily. Even Russia, from what Japan understood.

Although America was quick to ensure the two weren't getting along too well.

That was probably the reason why Australia had a small group of nations speaking with him right now. It was easy to spot Australia. He wasn't wearing a business suit like everyone else. He wore a pair of simple black dress pants and a white dress shirt that had the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. His shirt was tucked into his pants that sat snuggly on his hips from the use of a black belt.

Australia was indeed a rather handsome man. And as France slid up to him, once again not considering anyone's personal boundaries, he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Japan accidentally made a few minor typos in his touch typing in anticipation on what would most likely occur next.

This was going to be amusing, he thought as he flicked his gaze toward America, waiting for him to catch on how popular _his_ Australia appeared to be.

"Oh, Japan, are you working on a new story?"

Japan turned to look to his right, smiling softly as Hungary delicately takes a seat next to him, trying to subtly peer at his computer screen.

"One moment, Hungary-san," Japan said softly and politely, lifting a finger to his lips. He then turned his full attention back to America, who was no longer happily arguing with England. Instead, his focused his full attention to Australia and the small crowd that had gathered around him.

Hungary became silent in her seat next to him, although she did shift a little, she trying to see what he was seeing. She, too, was an eager people's watcher. Very little got past her.

And then, it happened. Just as Japan turned his attention to Australia, he saw it.

With Australia's back to them, both Japan and America witness a hand, elegant and pale, shift deviously behind Australia before coming to a stop right on the luscious curl of his butt. Australia's posture immediately stiffened and he made a noise that sounded like a surprise yelp when the fingers gave a little squeeze.

It wasn't so much a raunchy grope, but there was definite force behind the touch – inappropriately testing to see if Australia's butt was indeed as taut and perky as it appeared.

And it must have been as France gave Australia a flirtatious and sensual wink when Australia turned to look at him with an expression of shock plastered across his face. Australia pulled away from him, effectively removing France's hand from his person. France continued to coo at him while everyone else sighed at his actions, giving Australia a pitying look.

As scandalous and amusing as that was, that wasn't all. The best part was still to come.

Flicking his gaze back to America, Japan was just able to witness a very telling bristle radiate from the now dangerously irritated American. Completely ignoring England, who in turn was watching him with one of his fuzzy eyebrows raised, America's hands curled into tight fists by his sides.

And then, with a few purposeful and powerful strides, America had crossed the distance between him and Australia. Immediately, Australia spun around, no doubt feeling the possessive and jealous vibes just radiating off of America, holding his hands up in a passive manner.

Japan couldn't tell if Australia was defending France or trying to explain to America that he did nothing to warrant such a…_personal_ touch from France.

The latter, most likely.

Whatever he was quietly saying, it didn't appear to be working. America's eyebrow was still twitching.

America then did something rather surprising (well, surprising for someone who was supposedly in a 'secret' relationship) – he threw his arms around Australia in a hug, pulling him possessively against his chest and glared at France. And Australia did not struggle, not that he was physically capable of doing anything, not with those large, strong arms holding him so tightly. All he could do was wiggle slightly, his head tucked surprisingly submissively under America's chin.

America then moved, turning Australia away from France and levelled him with a pointed look. Then, he said something.

From his position, Japan couldn't hear what America had said to France, which was surprising as one would be able to hear America from a mile away. But he knew from France's shiver, Australia's apologetic wince and the gulps from other nations who were unfortunately too close, that it was a threat of some kind.

Not an idle one, either.

Quite a shame he didn't hear it. But Japan was already making the words up in his head, mentally adding that the words would be said in a low, ominous tone – like verbal death.

A small smile spread across Japan's lips, watching as America manhandle Australia with little effort, practically carrying him to the other side of the room. He then sulkily sat down in a vacant chair, Australia having no choice but to sit on America's lap, an exasperated look on his face when America hugged him like a teddy bear.

And it didn't appear that America was going to be letting Australia go anytime soon.

Well, that was one way to reveal a relationship.

"Oh." Hungary sucked in a sharp breath. "Did that really happen?"

Japan turned his attention to Hungary, a knowing glint in his eyes. "I will be issuing a new manga shortly. Will you be interested, Hungary-san?"

An eager nod was all he needed for a reply.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment!


End file.
